


Cowboy Take Me Away

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [67]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cowboy Take me Away-Dixie Chicks (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cowboy Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Cowboy Take me Away-Dixie Chicks (Pandora)

Mirage looks at the mechs gathered in the grand hall. They laugh and smile at one another with their high Energon cube in servo. One mech in the corner catches his attention, a green commoner mech. One of the helper’s creations. He slowly migrates over to the green mech. 

“Some party isn’t it, master,” Hound says. Mirage frowns at “master”. 

“Do you want to go to the gardens?” Mirage asks and leads the green mech to the gardens. As the party goes on, Hound tells him about the city. Mirage looks at the mech like he’s the Prime. How amazing it would be to walk through the city. Mirage smiles as Hound continues to tell him stories. “Will you take me into the city?”

“Uh . . .” Hound looks at the estate before looking at him. “Sure.”

“Thank you,” Mirage smiles and hugs the mech.


End file.
